transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Colossus
Profile "Even to the outer limits of the universe, I shall undoubtedly heed the call to goodness." A competent soldier, Colossus tries to let nothing stand in the way of himself completing a mission. When his friends are in trouble he is always eager to join a conflict to save them despite any threat to his life. He is reluctant, however, to fight if there are any innocent bystanders present - particularly humans. Though he is lumbersome in robot mode, he makes up for it with his unusually high velocity in his truck mode. That of a tanker, he carries all sorts of contents and is equipped with a missile launcher on the top of the tank. When walking around as a robot he carries two trusted weapons: a large thermal bastard sword, and a twin-barreled electric gun. When his focus is diverted to any bystanders in battle situations, Colossus can be drawn away or separated from his allies. That combined with his excessive use of force often leaves him depleted of energy and left open to attacks by his enemies. History Colossus was built after the first Cybertronian War in what was known as the Golden Age of Cybertron (somewhere around 11 million B.C.). He was constructed as a military Cybertronian, and with the new technology just taken from the Quintessons, was given the capability to transform into a large transport vessel. Early on in his life he helped Straxus argue his views about a command structure against Alpha Trion. Over the years of the constant banter Colossus slowly started to understand Alpha Trion's point of view about rebuilding their current city-states and trying to prosper first before spreading their territorial domains. But being a follower of Straxus left him little chance to voice his opinion or to try and change his leaders views. He continued to aid Straxus' cause and helped in the delivering of materials from mining grounds back to facilities where it could be harvested. Every so often when the Council met he went along as part of Straxus' contingent to listen to, and possibly also to argue his own new rising views. Straxus, though, did not like this new found status of one of his most loyal followers up to this point. Straxus continued to argue his views and began to set his plans in motion from within the gloomy halls of Darkmount. Colossus can clearly see that his efforts to sway the mighty leader are for naught. Plus, he watched in disdain as the robots of the newly formed faction: the Deceptors - or Decepticons, began caring less and less for each others well being and only wanted two things: power and control. When Alpha Trion decided to brand his group of followers as the Autobots, Colossus took the opportunity and followed some others who did not like Straxus' rule as well, and joined the ranks of the Autobots. What followed is the 2nd war that Cybertron has bore witness to - Cybertronians fighting Cybertronians. Colossus found himself fighting against the robots he once called allies, but quickly he learned that they were no longer the robots he thought them for. He found himself at home amidst the Autobots liking the friendship amongst all the members of the faction, and the trust that each one gave. Being he was designed originally to be part of the military sector he was given a front-line role in helping to defend the Autobot city-states against Straxus and his minions. Years past.. leaders changed in the Autobot faction, and old friends passed away. One such friend of Colossus remained, though, through time: Lightjumper. Smaller than Colossus, he was the first to befriend the once follower of Straxus when he and others joined the new ranks. Lightjumper was a message carrier for the old Cybertronian Council, but when the second war started he was stationed along side of Colossus on the battle lines thinking that his services could be used there. Through the countless battles the two prevailed together, and when peace arrived after the second war they continued their friendship. More years past by. Colossus learned that Straxus had disappeared beneath Cybertrons surface and that some new robot called Megatron now vied for control of the Decepticons - a position it looked as if he would soon hold. Megatron lead the Decepticons on raid after raid destroying Autobot facilities and confiscating the materials therein for their own devilish schemes. The Autobots had plans for an ambush however - something that would slow down Megatrons tyrannical reign. A false message was sent out to Decepticon channels that there was a new Autobot warehouse with some newly procured energon stored inside. The hope was that Megatron would take the bait and go to the site where a large contingent of Autobots would be waiting to dispose of the merciless leader by luring him into the building where a bomb, designed by Colossus himself, would go off. Things, however, did not go as planned. A small squadron of Autobots was sent ahead to the warehouse to make sure all was prepared - one of them was Lightjumper. Colossus, much to his dismay, was kept behind for other purposes - he was transporting the bulk of the force intended to fight the Decepticons. Megatron though knew of the plan against him by way of certain small spies in his forming empire. Megatron sent a small group to delay Colossus and the troops with him, while he and his main army went to the warehouse to dispose of the small group waiting there. The result was catastrophic for the Autobots. While the main Bot force did dispose of the few Con soldiers without much trouble, the small force waiting at the site was almost completely demolished. When the Autobot forces finally arrived on the scene Megatron withdrew his army having achieved what he wanted to by dealing a staggering blow to the Bot morale. Many died while others lay broken and battered. One unfortunate victim was Lightjumper. There were pieces of his chassis strewn about - the result of being blasted by Megatron's awesome cannon. Colossus cursed himself for not being there to help save his friend and lamented for the next several years over it. He was told he would of been dead as well if he was there, but he heard nothing except the screams of the dying in his mind. He vowed not to let another of his friends befall the same fate ever again. Out of this incident came a new leader for the Autobots. One that was barely alive after the battle was rebuilt specifically to house the Matrix of Leadership and bare the mantle. So it was Orion Pax who was rebuilt larger and stronger into the Autobot Optimus Prime. Million of years passed and Colossus found that the new leader was very brilliant and an adept warrior. He followed Prime without question, building up some new friendships but never letting many get too close for fear of loosing them. Colossus continued being a transport for Autobot troops bringing them into and out of the battles that Optimus lead. When the time came where both sides were almost depleted of energon, a scientist for the Autobots discovered a rich source of fuel some light years away. Colossus volunteered for the expedition, but was told to stay behind - that his years of experience would help benefit the others in Iacon, and so he was saddened when the Ark lifted off. Outrage soon followed as reports came of a Decepticon shuttle leaving orbit as well trailing the Ark. When contact with the Ark was lost despair set in amongst the Autobots left on Cybertron. Without the knowledge and leadership qualities of Optimus they were lost. More fighting ensued over the next million of years as the second in command of the Decepticons, Shockwave, tried to exert his foothold on the planet. During those years the Autobots dwindled both from fear and from battle losses. Some though never gave up hope. Colossus led some fine warriors on small ambushes and skirmishes using strike and run tactics meant to save their resources and let the Decepticons expunge theirs. But the fighting ceased when both sides came to realize they would vanquish if they continued this way. Soldiers were kept on alert, but for the most part a truce was called between the warring factions. When radio contact was made with the occupants of the Ark over 4 million years later, the Autobots on Cybertron were ecstatic. Several decided to leave the planet to reunite with their long lost leader - Colossus being one of them. When he arrived on Earth his form was modified so that it looked more Earthly in origin and so that his old system components could be updated as needed. He remained the same size as a robot, but his alternative mode decreased slightly in size. He went from being a transport vessel to being a large tanker truck capable of transport still, but of liquid components solely rather than of both robots and other components. On Earth he has served now for several years. He lamented with all other Autobots at the honorable passing of Optimus Prime. But as the others found also, the new leader, Rodimus, is a suitable replacement for the old leader. Finding their styles of leadership the same yet drastically different, Colossus found himself longing at times for the ages where Optimus was the leader and all was peaceful under his merciful command. His life on Earth, though, has been good as he likes helping the new Autobots and the human inhabitants of the planet. Notes Character design based heavily on the Japanese toy version of Black Convoy (other than the personality). * Colossus is -old-. Like.. real old. Though he is not crotchety like some other -old- bots. * He has befriended most of the Dinobots. However, they don't remember oft that Colossus is their friend. * At times, he may, and potentially will call Decepticons by their former name: Deceptors. * He is slow to befriend other Autobots, but is quick to rush to their aid - if he is not laying around taking a nap. * He likes taking naps.. or in TF terminology: Rest Cycles. * Despite his belief that human TV will 'rot your brain', he will watch it during his 'rest cycles'. * Despite his TV beliefs, he has tried and failed at convincing the Predacons to stop watching TV. * He also likes his few galactic Olympic medals that he's won. Even though they are few, they make him feel a little more important in a faction of hundreds and hundreds of other robots. * These medals are hidden away in a very private place. Logs 2021 *Nightsiege: Under Seige: 2022 *Dinobots Go to Hollywood: Who could forget this movie tail.. the epic battle between the two Kenworths: Colossus and Motormaster! 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Don't Fear the Reaper - Here Comes Tomorrow (TP): 2029 *Awakening - More Than Meets the Eye (TP): 2030 *The IMAX Experience: Colossus vs Rampage.. Succeeding in battle, but failing to persuade the Pred from watching too much TV/movies. Players Played by last.. and always will be played by.. Me..